Vivimi Senza Paura
by SparrowsTreasure
Summary: It's been years since the defeat of Ansem and Cloud has not returned to Aerith. Aerith refuses to give up hope although there are no signs of his return and the idea of his death lurks in the shadows of her mind. Clorith with some Squffie!


**A/N**: This is just me writing this story as an excuse to use that title. Lol, it means "Live me without fear" in Italian. It's also my excuse to write something about Cloud because he's hot and I couldn't help myself. Also, I didn't think that the reunion between Cloud and Aerith in the ending of Kingdom Hearts was appropriate. I kinda wrote my own version of how things should have happened. I hope it's coherent, because I'm sleep deprived and this is just another thing out of my twisted mind. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sora, Ansem, Hades, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, or Aerith, but I wouldn't mind owning them. I also don't own any other things mentioned in this story. My twisted mind does however own the story line.

**Vivimi Senza Paura**

"Can't we play something else?" Yuffie asked in an exasperated manner after having lost what seemed like the fiftieth game of "Speed" to Squall.

He wasn't enjoying himself much either, but he knew that any of Yuffie's suggestions would be ludicrous. "No."

Yuffie sighed, "Well, will you at least let me win just once?"

"No."

She sighed once more and took the cards that Squall handed her even though she knew she would lose to him once more.

"Are you even trying, Yuffie?" Squall inquired with a furrowed brow as he watched her slowly place down cards.

"Why? Am I winning?" Yuffie tested Squall's patience.

Squall threw down his cards, "Forget it. I'm not playing anymore."

"Well, it would be more fun if Aerith joined in!" Yuffie called out not to Squall but to Aerith who was staring out from the window.

Aerith was lost in thought, but she managed to break off her gaze and momentarily glance at Yuffie, "No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Have you noticed that's been her reply for the last couple of hours?" Yuffie hissed at Leon, who merely raised a brow and began to shuffle the cards. He shrugged and began setting up a game of solitaire for himself.

"Squall!" Yuffie hissed and pushed his shoulder.

"What!" he said looking up at her in annoyance.

"Do something!" Yuffie motioned with a nod of her head towards Aerith.

"I'm not a miracle worker," was his only reply.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do something!" She rose from her spot on the floor and walked over to Aerith's side.

Aerith didn't bother turning to acknowledge Yuffie's presence. Yuffie noticed that she also didn't blink, and Yuffie fought back the urge to wave a hand in front of Aerith's glazed over eyes.

Instead she turned to look outside, "It's a beautiful day, don'tcha think?"

Aerith nodded slowly.

Yuffie was finding it hard to start a conversation since she was lacking Aerith's participation. "Well, do ya wanna go outside instead?"

Aerith shook her head.

"Okay….How about we work on our verbal responses instead? Doesn't that sounds like fun!" Yuffie insisted in a perky tone.

"Yuffie!" Squall called to her and she turned to find him beckoning her to go back to her spot on the floor.

Yuffie shook her head in resistance, but Squall insisted so Yuffie excused herself from Aerith's side.

"I'll be back. Don'tcha go anywhere!"

Aerith stared on; motionless and uncaring.

Yuffie dropped down to Squall's level, "I'm trying to help her! She could use some fresh air and some sun!"

"Yuffie, that's not helping. I think we'd better leave her alone."

"What? Are you kidding! She needs us!"

"No, Yuffie. She needs him."

Yuffie was about to protest, but Squall grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her out of the room. Yuffie resisted, but in the end she gave in and tried to explain to Aerith.

"We'll be back, Aerith! We're just going to bring up some snacks!"

They exited the room and stood outside the double mahogany doors. Yuffie recollected herself, "I still think this is a bad idea. She shouldn't be alone, Squall."

He was about to correct her, but he too recollected himself and took in a deep breath. "This is getting old, Yuffie."

"What is?"

"Why do I even bother?" Squall asked himself and walked off ignoring Yuffie's words even as she hurriedly followed the tall man.

Inside the bedroom, Aerith released the sob that she had been holding. It racked her body and she quickly hid her face with the palms of her hands. It was a good thing that she was alone now so as to avoid Yuffie's never ending chain of questions and Squall's questioning glances. She didn't need to be scrutinized. She just wanted to be alone just so that she could physically experience the same feeling of loneliness that she was feeling inside.

Surely her friends would understand that she just needed some time to herself to think about him and why he hadn't returned. The same reply always followed that question, but she rejected it. He couldn't possibly have died. No, not him. He was strong and he had told her he'd look for her as they were being separated.

But Squall and Yuffie's words to Sora remained in Aerith's mind. The worlds were no longer connected. Things were back to normal like they were before Ansem's evil.

But nothing was back to normal for Aerith. Hollow Bastion was not home without Cloud. The question of Cloud's location was driving Aerith mad. She had always been a pillar of strength for Yuffie, so that Yuffie might find happiness there. It was Aerith who kept an optimistic view on everything and was always cheerful. But now her reason to be cheerful was lost and she was sure that she'd never find another reason to smile.

She was beginning to lose her optimism, and the dark thoughts of Cloud's death were enveloping her mind. Surely, he was gone. So long had passed since Ansem's defeat and still there was no sign of him. Still, her mind brought up the issue of travel in between worlds and its impossibility. Even if Cloud how somehow survived, he would not be able to get to Hollow Bastion. Ever.

What was to become of her? It seemed unfair to have found love and then to have to lost it in such a short period of time. If only things had been different. If only Cloud had not left her.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes and nose. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I let you leave even though I never wanted to be apart from you. I wish I could see you just—just once more."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Squall was helping Yuffie prepare a snack even though he could swear that Yuffie wasn't even hungry. He was sure she was only doing this to find new and improved ways to annoy him.

"Whoa! Easy on the mayo, Squall! We don't want the stuff in the sandwich to be smothered in it!" Yuffie complained as she watched Squall spreading mayo on a piece of bread.

"Well, then you do it," Squall stated before sliding the piece of bread her way.

"No, you were doing well. Just go easy on the mayo."

"Damn, Yuffie!" Squall was beginning to lose patience.

"Sorry."

There was silence now, and Yuffie thought this would be the perfect time to ask Squall a question that had been bothering her. He had returned to his sandwich making and she watched on curiously.

"Did you give up on him, Squall?"

"Did I give up on whom?"

"On Cloud. You think he's—well, ya know—dead?"

"Yuffie,"

"I can handle the truth." Yuffie held up her hand as if being sworn in to testify. "Honestly, I can. I won't tell Aerith."

Squall raised his eyes to meet her. They had had this conversation so many times that Squall couldn't believe that Yuffie would not let the subject go, "No, I don't think he's dead."

Yuffie squealed in delight, "So, then? What's taking him so long?"

"Ugh, Yuffie you know the answer to that. When Sora defeated Ansem—"

"Yeah, the worlds returned—blah, blah, blah—not connected—blah, blah, blah. I get it. I get it. You don't have to tell me that one again. But, is there no other way?"

Squall shook his head and dropped the spoon to push back some of the tresses of hair that blocked his vibrant blue eyes. "I know we all wish that Cloud would just walk in through those doors, but it's just not possible."

"Why not?"

Squall was losing his temper once again even though he had barely regained it, "Ugh, Yuffie. You know as well as I do—" Squall looked up to find Yuffie staring in the direction of the doors with a dumbfounded look on her face. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes had widened to a size Squall had never though possible, not even for the ever animated Yuffie.

He turned to where she was facing only to find the most unbelievable sight. Cloud stood there, just as he had stood so many years ago before they had all been separated. He looked different, as if the years had sought to turn him into someone else. Still, there was that very aura radiating from him and Squall could do no more than drop the spoon he held.

The clatter of the spoon made Yuffie regain control of her self and snap out of her shocked immobility. She shot off of her stool and almost knocked Cloud down on to the floor. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her too; equally excited to see her.

"Where the hell have you been!" Yuffie screamed as she pushed his hair aside as if trying to make sure that it was really him.

Cloud laughed, "I don't know!" He patted Yuffie on the head as she reluctantly broke the embrace.

Squall stepped forward to see for him self that he was not imagining things. He pulled Cloud into a manly hug that still made Yuffie smile since there was still that warm bond between the two men.

Cloud looked ever so ecstatic to see both of his long lost friends, and Yuffie shared the same feeling but Squall, regardless of whether he felt the same way or not, was not showing much emotion.

"No, seriously, where have you been?" Yuffie pressed on.

Cloud shook his head, "I really don't know." He paused as if trying to trigger some memories, "I don't remember much. Just that Sora defeated Hades and I was free to go, but Hades wasn't going down so easily. We had made a deal and he didn't feel that I had kept up my part. I don't remember much from there. I went someplace. It was dark and there was constant wailing of women and--. I could swear my eyes were open, but everything was so dark that I thought I had them closed. I don't know how long I was there. I had no way of telling time. I couldn't move—it was—"

Yuffie stopped him. She didn't want him to relive any bad memories, "Well, it doesn't matter. You're here!" She jumped into his arms and bounced up and down.

Squall grinned ever so slightly, "There's someone here who missed you even more than Yuffie."

"I didn't know you felt that way, Leon." Cloud eyed him with a playful grin.

Yuffie smacked Cloud on the chest, "He meant Aerith!"

Cloud rubbed his chest in pain and smiled, "Ow, I know that! I was only playing!"

"You should go up and surprise her," Squall continued as he broke off the glaring glance he had shared with Yuffie.

"Yeah, I was on—"

"No." Yuffie stated flatly. "You can't go see her looking like this." Yuffie eyed Cloud's tattered clothes, messed up hair, and dirty face.

"Yuffie, I don't think it matters much," Cloud and Squall said in unison.

"Of course it does!" Yuffie insisted and threw an angry look in Squall's direction.

"No, Yuffie, it's okay. It's been years. I just want to see her."

"Well, at least let me clean your face," Yuffie tried one last time.

Cloud shrugged and Yuffie squeaked in delight as she ran to wet a kitchen cloth. She came back and desperately began to wipe his face revealing the smooth creamy skin that lay beneath the dirt and grime. She wiped at his spiky blonde hair too, but Cloud caught her hand there to stop her.

"Thanks, Yuffie. I'll be fine."

"But-" Yuffie began to protest only to be pulled back by Squall.

"I'll hold her here. You go before she tries to re-do your wardrobe."

Cloud smiled and walked off, "It's good to be back"

Cloud's timing had been off. He had not been there for the years when Aerith needed him the most, and now he walked into the room where she stayed only to find her asleep on the bed. He had hoped to find her awake for such an important moment. It was how he had always pictured it, but he was still content in just being able to see her.

He was sure she was the same flower girl he had fallen in love with. Her brown tresses of hair were not bound in a braid like they had been in past years and her attire was different as well. _It suits her well_, he thought with a smile. He smiled to himself for being able to enjoy the moment that he had waited for in what seemed like an eternity of darkness. This was his reward after being punished for having left her, Cloud was sure of it.

He didn't want to wake her, but he was truly excited in being able to see his lover again. He remained in his spot until he knew he would break down if he merely stared at her any longer. He had to wake her; he wanted to hear her say his name. Aerith had to know that he was alive and that he kept his promise and came back to her.

Still, he couldn't think of a way to wake her. At first he foolishly called out her name, but his voice was faint and rusted from not having used it in years. He cleared his throat but it was pointless. He could not get through to her in her deep sleep. Instead, he stepped forward and with every step that he took his heart beat faster and faster. This was truly the moment that he had awaited for years.

His hand fell upon her bare shoulder and at once the rush of their first kissed streamed throughout his body. He lowered his body on to the bed letting his lips come close to her ear. For the moment, he was at a loss for words. His lips were only about an inch from her ear, as his eyes scanned her long forgotten beauty.

She shifted slightly and turned on to her side. Cloud sighed and looked away for a second. Having recollected himself from the ecstasy of being close to her, he tried a new approach. He placed his arms on either side of her shoulder to pin her down, and allowed his lips to gently glide from the jaw line up to the corner of her lips. Slowly he brushed his parted lips on hers and then closed his eyes as he enveloped her lips in the kiss that he had dreamed of giving her every night since their separation.

Aerith awoke startled, but her shocked eyes recognized every feature of his face. She kissed him back with the same passion and vigor that he offered her and held on to his face fearing that she was dreaming. Cloud smiled against the pressure of her lips against his, and broke off the kiss.

But Aerith, was not to be let down so easily. She grabbed him by the shoulders desperately and buried her face into his chest. She was sobbing now, Cloud knew by the way her body shook violently. He smiled a sad smile feeling and held her.

"It's over, Aerith. I'm here."

"Oh, please don't let this be a dream." Aerith sobbed into his chest as she clung to his form.

He pushed the strands of her hair aside and brushed the tears off of her flushed cheeks, "It's not. I'm here."

Aerith looked up to find his eyes on her. She searched them for the truth and for answers. "Cloud."

He smiled slightly and nodded, and Aerith couldn't help but repeat his name over and over.

He quieted her lips with a kiss to reassure her once more that he was in fact there with her. Cloud sat up and pulled Aerith into a more comfortable sitting position as well.

"I thought you were dead." Aerith said finally.

"I think I was," Cloud answered.

Aerith frowned in confusion, "But you're here."

"I know. It's hard to explain."

"Then don't. Just don't." Aerith's smile faded as she explained to Cloud, "I waited by the window everyday. I looked out into the courtyard where you said you would meet me. I thought maybe if I kept looking you'd just stroll up one day, and you never did."

"I made you a promise. I don't remember the courtyard thing, but I told you I'd come back for you. Well, here you have me."

Aerith smiled, "I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again, Cloud Strife."

"And I'm never going to let you out of mine."

Cloud leaned forward to plant a kiss upon her lips, but at that moment the bedroom doors flew open.

Yuffie smiled brightly as she held a tray of snacks, "Snacks anyone?"

Squall rushed into the room shortly after, "Sorry, she's a fighter. I couldn't hold her back."

Cloud smiled and Aerith laughed. Yuffie smiled in delight since she had not heard Aerith's laugh in centuries. Squall couldn't help but smile himself, but remembering that Cloud and Aerith needed some time alone, he grabbed Yuffie by the shoulders and began to pull her out of the room.

"We'll give you guys some time alone then. Come on, Yuffie."

Yuffie placed the tray down on their bed and walked out smiling brightly and following Squall. They found themselves outside of Aerith and Cloud's room once more.

"I'm bored, Squall." Yuffie stated with a yawn.

"How about a card game?" Squall inquired not knowing what else to offer the bored ninja.

"Ugh, are you kidding?" Yuffie stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Well, what then?"

Yuffie smiled mischievously and started walking away, "You ever hear of Twister, Squall Leonhart?"


End file.
